Nos Vemos En Diciembre
by Alexia93
Summary: Es algo muy simple y a la vez tremendamente doloroso. Es algo a lo que todos nos tenemos que enfrentar alguna vez. Es lo que Sam odia más que nada en esta tierra. Es el adiós. One-Shot.


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. En cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente de Lost Bullets, pero estoy inspirada y muy llorona, de hecho, ahora mismo estoy llorando pero no es nada en especial, solo que... pensar es malo. Bueno, espero que os guste. Ah, mientras lo escribo estoy escuchando una canción en catalán que se llama Que boig el món, si queréis la escucháis :) Y si queréis la traducción me la pedís y os la mando por privado :)**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hoy se iban. Hoy Carly, Freddie y Gibby se iban a la universidad, cada uno a una punta diferente del país y yo... yo me quedo en Seattle. El motivo es que la Briggs no quiso aprobarme su examen, por todas las putadas que le había hecho y porque no se creía que yo hubiera sacado aquella nota sin copiar. ¡Es injusto! Había estudiado mucho para los exámenes, muchísimo, quería ir a la universidad para poder vivir con Carly; pero aquella pasa prehistórica tenía otros planes para mí. Sí, joderle la vida a una persona de forma injusta a pesar del esfuerzo que han hecho por sacar todo adelante, también se consideran planes de vida.

Ahora mismo debería estar ayudando a Carly con las maletas pero, en su lugar, estoy de camino al hospital. Voy a ver a mi abuelo, anoche le operaron de no sé qué de la cabeza y quiero ir a verle. Entré por la puerta principal del hospital, subí por el ascensor y avancé por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí me tiré, literalmente, encima de él.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte - Dije tratando de evitar el tema que quería tratar - ¿es que una nieta no puede venir a visitar a su abuelo favorito?

-Me alegra que hayas venido pero no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí Sam?

-Mira, te he traído algo de jamón de casa, un par de libros y una baraja de cartas para matar el tiempo ahora. Ah, y el periódico de hoy - Hablaba muy deprisa para que no siguiera hablando él.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarme y que me hayas traído todas estas cosas, pero...

-Oye, ¿has visto al enfermero de ahí fuera? Si es el tuyo me voy a quedar mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y no despidiendo a tus amigos?

-¡PORQUE NO PODRÉ SOPORTARLO! - Grité tirando todo lo que había en mi regazo al suelo.

-Sam... - Empezó a decir enternecido, preocupado e impresionado a la vez.

-¡No podré soportarlo abuelo, no podré! ¡No voy a ir a despedirlos porque prefiero enfrentarme a mil cosas antes que a la partida de mis mejores amigos! ¡Me he creado la estúpida idea de que, si no les veo marchar, cuando vuelva al apartamento de Carly estarán todos allí, planeando el programa, preparando pizza o siendo raros sin que les importe una mierda lo que piensen de ellos! ¡Y sé que es lo más estúpido del mundo, pero es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme ahora mismo!

-Ven aquí anda, pequeña.

-Abuelo, no puedo soportar tener que ir a decirles adiós a mi mejor amiga y medio hermana, al chico más raro y más cariñoso de toda la tierra y al chico del que, a pesar de toda la mierda y de todo el pasado, sigo completamente enamorada.

-Sam - Dijo acariciándome la cabeza - tienes que ser fuerte. Sé que duele despedirse de los amigos, hace muchos años yo me despedí de algunos a los que no volví a ver; pero tú si lo harás, en Navidad, en verano... Ambos sabemos que lo último que quieres hacer es estar aquí, que preferirías estar con tus amigos en lugar de con este viejo carcamal. Pequeña, tienes que vencer tus miedos, todos, no solo los físicos. También esta clase de miedo.

Miré de reojo el reloj de la pared. Las 12.

-Yo confío en ti, pequeña.

Me separé de mi abuelo y no me preocupé ni de coger el bolso, salí corriendo de allí tan rápido que parecía que una enorme llamarada me estuviera siguiendo. Choqué con varios carritos cargados de bandejas de comida llevados por celadores o enfermeras, dejando el suelo hecho un asco. Les pedía perdón a gritos sin dejar de correr, no tenía tiempo para pararme.

Los taxis iban a llegar a las 12:30 según me había dicho Carly el día anterior, y el hospital estaba muy lejos del edificio en el que vivía mi mejor amiga. Mi abuelo tenía razón. No podía dejar que se fueran sin despedirme de ellos por mucho miedo que me diera, por mucho que me doliera. Aquellas tres personas eran mi maldita familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos, eran... indescriptibles, y el mero hecho de pensar que se iban a ir y que no les iba a ver más, hacía que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. Varias personas me pararon para preguntarme qué me pasaba y yo me limitaba a librarme de su agarre y a gritar:

-¡Tengo que llegar!

* * *

-¿Sabéis dónde está Sam?

-No va a venir Carly, ya estaría aquí - Dijo Freddie haciéndose el duro a pesar de estar mucho más dolido que yo. Al fin y al cabo, el enamorado era él.

-Los taxis están aquí Carly. Tenemos que irnos. - Insistió Gibby.

-Solo cinco minutos más. Por favor. No quiero irme sin despedirme.

-Solo cinco minutos. Pero sabes que no va a servir de nada - Dijo Freddie.

Sabía que no iba a venir, a Sam nunca le habían gustado las despedidas. A pesar de eso, tenía la esperanza de que vendría a despedirse de nosotros, al fin y al cabo, somos sus mejores amigos; y no iba a perder esa esperanza hasta que perdiera de vista aquel edificio que, desde que tenía memoria y hasta que dejara de tenerla, había sido mi casa. Sin quererlo, todos los momentos vividos hasta la fecha se agolparon en mi mente. El día que la conocí, el primer iCarly, Nevel, el beso con Freddie, Griffin, cuando vencimos al calor, el video chat con mi padre y la visita de la señora Obama, el día que fuimos a buscar a Sam al hospital Aguas Turbulentas... Todo. Todo lo vivido vino a mi mente en tropel. Y también lo hicieron las lágrimas en mis ojos, que empezaron a brotar incontrolablemente.

-Carly... - Susurró Freddie poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro - Es la hora. - Por su tono de voz, a pesar de no derramar ni una sola lágrima, estaba segura de que él estaba mil veces más triste que yo.

-Está bien.

Y así, cabizbaja, me metí en el taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto. Y lo mismo hicieron mis dos mejores amigos, ambos tristes también. Cuando el taxi aceleró, siguiendo los otros dos, vi algo a través del retrovisor.

-¡PARA!

* * *

Sentía que me iban a estallar los pulmones, no me quedaba ni una gota de aire en el cuerpo, pero no me podía permitir el lujo de parar. La energía había dejado de moverme, ahora mi motor eran la desesperación y la adrenalina. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que despedirme, tenía que decirle a Carly que fuera con cuidado con los chicos de San Francisco, que no tenían muy buena fama; tenía que decirle a Gibby que si lo necesitaba, utilizara las llaves de lucha que le había enseñado... tenía que decirle a Freddie que le seguía queriendo, pero que eso no le frenara a la hora de enamorarse de nuevo.

Tenía que, por encima de todo, decirles adiós.

Giré la esquina, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se hubieran ido... pero el karma estaba cabreado conmigo por no haber querido ir antes y los taxis se estaban yendo.

-¡ESPERAD! ¡CARLY! - Grité, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me oyeran.

Entonces el último taxi paró.

* * *

Carly bajó disparada de su taxi y corrió hacia su amiga quien, sin fuerzas, se había quedado quieta en medio de la calle con los brazos abiertos esperándola.

-¡Sam! - Sollozó antes de saltar a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¡Has venido!

-Siento llegar tarde - Susurró la rubia sin aliento.

Freddie y Gibby hicieron parar a sus respectivos taxis al ver por qué el de la morena se había detenido de repente y, al igual que esta, salieron corriendo en dirección a su amiga quien había seguido al pie de la letra la expresión "más vale tarde que nunca".

Cuando Sam los vio venir, se retiró un poco de Carly para dejarles espacio a sus dos amigos y se fundieron todos en un abrazo cargado tanto de tristeza como de felicidad. Sam estaba feliz por sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, se iban a la universidad a estudiar la carrera de sus sueños que, con mucha suerte, en un futuro les daría la oportunidad de vivir de aquello que más les gusta. Sin embargo... no podía evitar estar triste al ver cómo ellos se marchaban a ver mundo y ella se quedaba estancada en Seattle otro año más. Era una sensación horrible que empeoraba cuando iba relacionada con lo que más odiaba en la tierra. Más que la palabra "bragas", más que las camisas a rayas, que el malgasto de bacon. El adiós y las despedidas era lo que más odiaba de la tierra.

Se rompió el abrazo grupal y Sam pasó a abrazarlos uno por uno, empezando por su mejor amiga.

-Pásalo bien en la universidad, morena. Y cuidado con los chicos de San Francisco que tienen fama de mujeriegos.

-Te voy a echar de menos - Confesó la morena con la cara llena de lágrimas negras.

-Y yo a ti - Sam no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Llegó el turno de Gibby, el cual hizo algo que llevaba meses sin hacer: Se quitó la camiseta y se la cedió a Sam.

-Toma, para que no te olvides de mí.

-Es imposible olvidarse de ti, grandullón - Aquel gesto por... Gibby... que fuera emocionó mucho a la rubia que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

-Y recuerda, si lo necesitas, utiliza las llaves de lucha libre que te he enseñado. Si no es suficiente, llámame enseguida, a Mamita no le importaría romper un par de caras nuevas ni patear un par de culos universitarios.

-Tranquila que lo haré.

Se dieron un último abrazo y él, junto a Carly que lloraba desconsoladamente, se dirigieron a los taxis, dejando a Sam y a Freddie solos por última vez, en mucho tiempo.

Sin mediar palabra, Sam dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Freddie enterrando la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Ambos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que el taxista se impacientara y empezara a darle al claxon como un loco. Ambos tenían unas ganas horribles de matar a aquel taxista. Se separaron, pero ni ella retiró los brazos de su cuello ni él los suyos de su pequeña cintura. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y entonces Sam, consciente de que iba a ser la culpable de romper aquel momento, le dijo lo que había ido a decirle:

-Adiós Freddie.

-Adiós no – Dijo poniendo su mano en su nuca, dejando el pulgar sobre su mejilla mojada por las lágrimas – Hasta luego.

Parecía que él no era el único que se negaba a decir adiós.

Tal y como habían predicho, el taxista empezó a darle al claxon como si de ello dependiera su vida y a gritar que no tenía más tiempo que perder, que se diera prisa. Eso hizo que Freddie perdiera los estribos, se diera la vuela y…

-¡Cállate! ¿¡No ves que aún no he acabado de despedirme? – El taxista se calmó y Freddie volvió a su posición.

-No tengas miedo de enamorarte en la universidad – Dijo Sam.

-No tengo por qué tener miedo de sentir algo que ya hace mucho que siento. – Ella enseguida supo de qué y de quién estaba hablando - ¿Nos vemos en Diciembre?

-Sí. Nos vemos en Diciembre – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Freddie se inclinó un poco y cerró la distancia entre ellos. No fue un beso desesperado, de esos que son tan fieros que apenas los disfrutas. Fue más bien un beso lento, un beso lento y apasionado. Fue, tal y como los describía Freddie, un beso de verdad.

Cuando se separaron él sonrió y volvió hacia su taxi. Spencer, que lo había viso todo desde el vestíbulo, se acercó a Sam y la abrazo. Ella simplemente, se despidió de sus amigos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una frase en la cabeza:

Nos vemos en Diciembre.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ¿qué tal? No me voy a parar mucho porque me voy a ver su acabo de una vez el de Lost Bullets y lo subo hoy.**

**Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos ^^ **


End file.
